Roses r red but blood is too
by Abbi-Rose
Summary: Rose is just starting at St Vladimir's Academy for Vampires when she meets the Dragomir Princess, Vasilisa. but what happens when Rose falls in love with Demitri. also i apoligise about the name i couldnt think of anything else
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Academy, but I do own my dreams and thoughts. **

"Rose please get up" my mum is asking me, I don't want to.

Today is the day that I go to the academy (which is called St. Vladimir's Vampire Academy) to live for, well for pretty much the rest of my life. I don't want to leave my bed here at the house that my mother has been renting, and she also hired a nanny for me, even though so is the best guardian out she most certainly isn't the best mother, she only visits when she has a day off and that isn't very often. Oh and sorry I forgot to tell you about myself, lest see my name is Rose Hathaway I am a Dhampir (that means I am half vampire and half human); I have short brown hair but wish to grow it really, really long. I get up, go for a shower, and get dressed on my jeans and a T-shirt just as mum walks into my room.

"Take a good look sweetheart" she said "it may be your last time ever looking at this room. The lease is running out and I no longer need the house" she looked kind of sad.

"Well we had better go mum" I said looking sad **A/n: Sorry about the spelling of mum. You see I'm Australian so I'm using the spelling that I would usually use.**

As my mum and I drove to the Airport I started to cry. I was really going to miss this little town in Russia.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter it just a trial I might not finish it but we never know if I get enough positive reviews I might. Please R&R. and remember to press that little button under this and make me really happy,**** I don't care if you hated the chapter please tell me… hay maybe we could vote. Vote yes if you want to continue this story and no if you don't. but please review and tell me your thoughts and if you have any ideas for the next chapter tell me and I might use them and I will mention any persons names as to who the ideas came from**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything in this story unless I say so… Rachelle Mead owns all**** except Lucey**

**Hi, thanks to anyone that reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too. **

"Rose you must go on the plane now" Janine, my mum, told me

"What about you? Are you coming too?" I asked

"No sorry sweat heart" she said letting the mask slip just a little. "I have to go back to work"

"But you always said that you would come with me to the school" I whined

"I said no, now go and get on the plane before you miss it" she said getting cross with me.

As I walked onto the plane and took my seat some lady came and sat next to me. I think she worked in the plane.

"Hi, Rosemarie?" she said looking at me, I only nodded "my name is Lucey, and 'm going to sit with you"

"Ok, will I get to meet the men flying the plane?" I asked hopefully

"Yes you will, when we land in America" she said with a smile "but you need to be really good"

"Ok" I said with a really big smile

"When the plane is up in the air would you like some cookies and milk?"

"Oh, yes please" I said "thank you"

"Well we are going to take off very soon, can you put your seatbelt on?" she asked me

"I can try" I said

As I tried and tried, I started to get frustrated; a guy came and squeezed past me and Lucey

"Hay you" I said angrily "What are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to sit here, because my seat was given away to some other kid" he said angrily

"Oh great, Lucey my mummy said that there was going to be a lady sitting next to me and that was all" I complained

"Rosemarie I'm sure that this man will not annoy you" she said "now would you like me to get your milk and cookies?"

"Oh yes please" I said almost jumping up and down in my seat

When Lucey was gone the man talked to me "My name is Stan, and you are Rosemarie, you are going to St. Vladimir's Vampire Academy"

"How do you know that?" I asked confused

"Because I work there and I was told to get on the same plane as you to make sure that no one got on your nerves" he said

Lucey came back with my milk and cookies, Stan helped me put my tray down so I could put them on there "Rosemarie, is it ok if I go and talk to one of my friends for a minute?"

"Yes, I think Stan will watch me and make sure that I don't need anything" I said and then Lucey was gone and I didn't see her for half the flight.

"Stan I need to go bathroom" I said

"Ok, well lets get you to the bathroom then" he said

He showed me where they were and waited until I was finished and had come out, then guided me back to my seat. Lucey was there looking worried.

"Where were you Rosemarie?" she asked when she saw me

"Rosemarie needed to go bathroom so I showed her where they were" Stan said before I could say anything

"Ok, but next time please come and tell me and I will show her there and back" Lucey said

"Ok, I know where they are now I can go by myself" I said "Also can you please call me Rose, not Rosemarie?"

"Ok then Rose" Lucey said and Stan just nodded "Would either of you like anything?"

"Yes please" I said "can I have a hamburger? It is lunch time"

"Oh yes, your mother said that you would like something like that for lunch so let me go and get it, was there anything you would like Stan?"

"Can I just have a glass of wine?" he asked

"Yep, I'll go and get you hamburger and fries; Rose, and Stan your glass of Red wine"

She came back with our requests and put them in front of us.

"Stan" I asked "Who told you to get on the plane with me?"

"Your mum did" he said after he finished his drink

I finished me lunch about half an hour before the man flying told us to buckle our seatbelts because we were going to descend down towards the ground. Stan helped me put my seatbelt on. When we landed Lucey go off the plane with us and walked me to get my bags where Stan said that he would be showing me to my new school and that we would be fine, to find the car that the school has sent for us.

"Rose do you know Stan?" she asked

"He works at the school I'm going to" I said

"How do you know?" Lucey asked

"Because he showed me his teachers' badge" I said

"Oh ok, I'm going to call your mum and make sure that she knows about Stan taking you to the school" she said "just come with me ok"

"Ok" I said following her to an office where she called my mum

"Umm, Hello Miss Hathaway" Lucey said into the phone, there as a pause "It is Lucey from the flight that your daughter was on" another pause "Yes Rosemarie was great, I was calling in concern because a gentlemen called Stan, who is saying that he works for the school your daughter is going to, was going to leave the airport with your daughter"…… "Yes Miss Hathaway, ok I will be sure to apologize to Stan and let your daughter leave with him"……. "Ok, thank you, yes, ok now bye and thank you"

"Well what did mummy say?" I asked looking at her

"You are free to go with Stan" she said

We then went looking for Stan, who was waiting for us where we had left him. Stan helped me with my bags and led me to a car that had really dark windows and was a van.

"This car belongs to the school" he told me proudly putting all my bags in the boot. He then helped me into the car and off we went. I must have fallen asleep because we were at the school when I was awoken, by Stan gently shaking me.

**So what did you think??? I Hope you liked it… please remember to press that button below and write what you thought**** to make my day.**


	3. Sorry guys it an An

I am sorry for the false up date but I needed to let you all know that my life has been hectic due to school and my having fallen behind in a few classes; also I haven't had any inspiration so if you have any ideas that might help me out I might not be able to update for a while yet… depending on the sad and stupid life I live. Thank you for reading my story/s.

Abbi-Rose.


	4. An

Hey guys, I know it has been forever, but this isn't even a chapter, it's a post saying that I'm going to delete all of my stories. But if you would like them, let me know, message me, and they are all yours. I cant cope with much any more, and knowing that I am letting you all down, by having you's sit there and wait for a chapter that wont ever get posted. Im sorry.

With all my love

Abby xx.


	5. Sorry Guys, An

Hey guys, I know it has been forever, but this isn't even a chapter, it's a post saying that I'm going to delete all of my stories. But if you would like them, let me know, message me, and they are all yours. I cant cope with much any more, and knowing that I am letting you all down, by having you's sit there and wait for a chapter that wont ever get posted. Im sorry.

With all my love

Abby xx.


End file.
